Pokemon Champions : Genisis
by Crosheo
Summary: 4 Years after the events of Ashes Kalos Adventure, Ash has become the Champion of Kanto. Life is great, but when all crime organizations join forces to destroy the universe, ash once again must go on a journey. Joining the Crime fighting force known as Divine, Ash will ruin the plans of the Crime organization now know as Team Prism. Some romance included: AmourShipping, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON... AND IF I DID... ASH WOULD BE SUCH A PLAYER.**

**Chapter 1**:Wake up in the morning, feeling like P Diddy

The Sun was out. It was a nice day, one of the best day's the kanto region has seen since the war. The war where many fathers and mothers didn't come home. Where team flare almost destroyed the world. That war ended 4 years ago, but the destruction of the ultimate weapon made everyday cloudy and dull. For years the sun was forgotten. Until a few months ago when the smog cleared up. Now everyday, was a great day.

**THUMP... OWWW... PIKA**

Ash did it again. Another nightmare made him hit his head on the corner of the nightstand. He was quite aggressive when it came to sleeping (Surprisingly.) No matter how many X's you add beside the L on the tag, referring to the bed's size, Ash was always able to role to the end. His bed was almost bigger than his mansion, or at least it looked that way.

(Sigh, **E****v****ery** night, you sure you're ok?) The little mouse pokemon questioned in both annoyance and worry.

"I'm HIV positive," Ash said with a chuckle in in the back of his throat, almost unnoticeable.

(**THAT'S IT**, No more South Park for you!) The little yellow ball of fluff mention while pulling off a double face palm.

"Come on, don't you have fun anymore?" the 14 year old boy asked. He stood up and scratched Pikachu on the head a few times before going to the all classic coffee pot.

(Wow, you're beginning to sound as crazy as Alder. **Ashton** you really should get your personality examined.)

Owch, and I thought the nightstand hit's hard.

If there's anything that Ash hated more that Alder calling him Ashton. It was Pikachu doing it. Ash gave a quick death glare at the little rat. Who at the moment was giving himself a morning bath with his tongue. 'He knows that Pisses me off,' Ash thought to himself as he aggressively chugged down the coffee. The fresh **HOT** coffee. **YEEOWWW!**

Now normally, your friend would help you out in this moment, but when it's your best friend, you can expect a few pictures to be taken. Since Pikachu didn't have any thumbs (or a phone) he just rolled on the ground, balling in laughter.

**"Ith's Noth thunny!" **Ash was unable to say anything normally due to his burnt tongue.

(Wait, let's see. You hit your head on the nightstand, you just got wreaked by a Pokemon in a dis off, and you just lost all your taste buds... No it's pretty hilarious.) Man Pikachu can be such a dick.

Sigh, Pikachu was right. If he watched Garry burn his tongue, he would be dying from laughter as well. He laughed it off and got himself some breakfast. Pikachu, obviously, join him to chow down. Since it was still early, ash decided not to wake up his butler to cook, he went into the fridge and took out some pizza. Pikachu liked pizza, but he would always get his own, because he applied too much ketchup. Even a pokemon champion eats simple from time to time.

Yum. Both Pikachu and Ash were full from the holy grail of food.(What? I love pizza ;} It's Tasty.)

"Good morning sir..." all of a sudden a man dressed like he was going to a wedding walked in.

"Mornin Terry, there's some pizza on the table if you want some," Ash kindly offered. Ash hated people who treated their butlers like shit. I mean they do work for you, but they're not your slaves.

"Thank you sir," Terry walk to the table and "dug in." Terry was more that Ashes butler, he was a good friend... Who just so happens to clean up all the messes he makes. Now Terry doesn't have any gray hairs. He's around 30 years old. He was like ashes older brother. He was always there for him, whether it meant cheering him up, or cleaning up wine he spilled on the carpet. Still... He was always there. (Ya I know, Ash isn't legal drinking age, but come on. We're in a world where 10 year old's live by themselves. I think drinking is legal at the age of 12 in pokemon. I don't know, just a guess.)

Ash ran down the long corridor, and barged threw the door like a football player running through people for the last slice of cake.

"Wow," was all he could say as he saw the beautiful weather. "Today's gonna be a great day, right Pikachu."

(Hell ya,) the pokemon said in his native tongue.

"Excuse me... I'm here to challenge the pokemon champion."

'Fuck.' Ash knew what was coming.

"Ya, is he home," asked the challenger over the speakers. Ash walked up to the speakerphone and tried to do his best female robo voice.

"I'm sorry, Ash Ketchum is not here at the moment. Please come back in a few years." Man, Ash was practically praying for the challenger to leave.

"but.."

**"YEARS!"**

"*Sigh*, alright. I'll come back tomorrow."

Ash could live with that. He hung up the phone and looked at his best friend Pikachu. Who by chance was shaking his head in a disapointing manner.

(Wow, you just shot down a challenger. How would you have liked that if the champion had done that to you. So sad.) Pikachu was practically asking to get tossed out a window.

"Ya, like I've never been rejected to a challenge because someone didn't feel like it." He did have a good point. The Champion did accepted Ashes battle request, but he's always been delayed to battle a gym leader because of some stupid reason.

(Ok, Fine.) Pikachu sighed in defeat.

"Yup today's gonna be a great day," Ash was now running and Pikachu didn't have a very good grip on his shoulder.

(Dude, warn me first,)

"Sorry"

If only Ash knew what was coming next.

End of Chapter 1

**All right that's it for the first chapter. Be sure to follow this story to keep up with all the content. If you have any questions about the story so far... Just leave a comment...  
**

**Peace  
****-Crosheo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well 2 chapters in 1 day... I'm surprised. Now you get to meet both Serena and The new OC... Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Someone's at your door

"So, Ash did you enjoy our time together."

"Despite all the annoying interruptions (Challengers) today's been really fun." Ash commented with a smile. Since this morning Ash has had a change of appearance. Instead of being in his boxers and undershirt from this morning, ash had his classic Kanto hat on. He wore a Blue zip-up sweater with a white line going down the middle, black jeans and a pair of red, white, and black shoes. His gloves were black and green with a symbol of a golden pokeball on the back of the hand, his gloves didn't really cover his fingers, but he seemingly acted as if they weren't there. Ash was in a good mood, he just spent today with his girl friend, Serena.

Serena moved in with ash after their Kalos adventures. She might not be a champion, but she was announced Kalos Queen. She wore a Pink fadora with a black lace traveling along the outside of the hat. She had a dark red dress that opened up in the middle, inside you could see a pink dress on as well. Seen on the pink dress was a blue ribbon, seemingly made of some "special material." She wore black nylongs that traveled up most of her legs and to top it off, she wore some sexy cowgirl boots. Unlike when they first met, Serena seamed to have shorter hair, it stopped around her chin area. If ash could sum her up in one word it was "hot."

"What about you Pikachu?" Serena asked pulling off _her_ trademark smile.

(If you classify being the third wheel as an enjoyable experience, then it was pretty good.) Pikachu said, obviously not amused.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Ash commented try to lighten the situation.

(You guys made out like **15 times**, and that's not even counting the tunnel of love. You're lucky I couldn't see you guys.) Pikachu sure knew how to get under someones skin, and he was _really_ good at it.

"You didn't have to come, you know that right." Ash said as a hint to next time.

(I had to. If I didn't you would would be sucking on Serena's...)

**"We're here."** Holy krap, talk about a close call.

When they mentioned "**Here**" they we're talking about Ashes mansion. The champion always got a decked out house, filled with everything you wouldn't see in a house. Hell, it even had a race track in the backyard.

"It's almost sun down, Ash would you like to watch a movie and snuggle on the couch." Serena said seductively. Man, Serena could make rolling in mud sexy.

"I'll be there, you wanna join Pikachu?" Ash asked, but he already knew the answer.

(Only if I can't get my security camera's working, cause if not, I need to be there to make sure you guys don't have unprotected...)

**"Hey Ash, what movie do you wanna watch!" **Serena Interrupted. Dude, Pikachu's gonna make this a Rated M story.

"How about something with lots of action and _romance_..." Ash said, putting tension on the word _romance_.

(Omg, Ash you are such a mother fu) _***Ding Dong***_

Ash gave a quick death glare to pikachu before picking up the Speaker Phone.

"Yeessss..?" Ash questioned in a annoyed, frustrated tone.

"Hey, Ash, is it ok if I talk to ya."

Ash had no clue who the voice belonged to, but two things popped into his head. Firstly, how did he get past the elite four without being announced on the speakers. Secondly, his accent was kinda amusing. A high voice with a New York accent, to top it off, it sounded really Italian.

"Speaking. Hey dude did anyone tell you, you sound like that guy from the movie Casino?"

"Oh ya with Joe Pesci, here we go again."

"Ya, you sound like that short guy."

"**WHO**, I ain't Fucking Short!" Ash could tell he offended the guy.

Ash was snickering, this guy was really funny. Not wanting to end up in an alley later on, Ash clarifies, "I didn't say you were short I said you sound like him."

"Aye, you callin me a **Fat Pudgy Motha Phucker**." When me mentioned this, Ash started Balling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Because he was on the private call Pikachu and Serena looked at him in confusion.

(Yup... Some boyfriend you got there.) Pikachu soundly like Ash is a terrible fiance (Not that they're are engaged.)

"Ya," Serena responded but she wasn't really paying attention. She was trying to figure out what was going on. "Hey Ash who's there?"

"I-I ca-can't breath."

"**ASH**"

"Come on up," This was all he was able to say. His chest was burning due to all the hyperventilating. All of a sudden the doors open. In the frame was a guy with brown hair in a Ronaldo cut fashion. He wore a Red Hawaiian shirt with orange flowers on it and a silver chain necklaces, going around his... well neck. He wore decently tight blue jeans and to top it off he wore black, formal shoes. He stood there with a tooth pick hanging from his mouth, almost like a cigarette.

"Nice ta Meet cha, Mah names Vinny Capone, and I'm here to talk to you about team flare."

"Ya." Ash said almost fearful. It's because of team flare the world was almost destroyed 4 years ago.

"...It's also about Team: Rocket, Galactic, Plasma, and Vortex." Ash recognized all those crime organizations, but the last one didn't click with him.

"Ya..." Ash gestured for Vinny to continue.

"They all joined forces, and I Vinny, leader of the Divine Protectors, and Champion of the Leistung Region, ask for your help."

"Why me?" Ash asked, fearing of what could come next.

"Because you saved the universe from most of these chumps before, and now, you have to do it again..."

End of Chapter 2

**Wow, that was alot shorter than I hoped, but trust me... It's getting better. please be sure to follow this story as there's more to come, and if you have any questions or suggestions, leave a comment. I might be adding more to this chapter to strengthen it, but i'll probably do that tomorrow.**

**Peace  
-Crosheo**


End file.
